St Patrick's Day
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Colin, Bradley, Katie and Angel celebrate St Patrick's day together...Nope, no warnings...Well, there are leprechauns...they can be kind of scary if you squint...and give them fangs...


**A/N: Yes, it's a day late, yes it's short, yes it's crap, yes I'm sorry, but I had to do _something_.**

* * *

Colin sat on the sofa of the apartment _alone. _Why? What a good question: he had no idea. Katie and Angel had insisted that he stayed put and waited for them to turn up. Okay, so they hadn't phased it like that, but Bradley had. Through gritted teeth. What the hell were those three up to?

Merlin drummed his fingers on his cheek bone. _Whatever it was, _he thought, _they had better hurry up. _You see, my good readers, it is St Patrick's day and Colin wanted to celebrate. But no, he was stuck here. Waiting. For almost an hour.

His mind drifted back to how he had been roped into this…

They all had the week off, which was lovely, time to relax, watch movies, hang out with friends, try to keep his own dinner down as he watches Bradley rip apart an innocent animal with his teeth. Which is exactly what he was doing when Katie first mentioned it.

"So, Saint Patrick's day." Yeah, that was all it took for Angel to start.

"Ooh, what are you doing? Where's the green? Bradley, why aren't you supporting him?" She frowned at the blonde who put down his burger and sat back, rolling his eyes at her.

"_I_ am not Irish, over to you, Col." Colin unzipped his hoodie to show off the lime green t-shirt he was wearing. "Whoa, that's-"

"Wait." Colin said simply, holding up a finger as he leant down to pull up his jeans, Katie leant across the table, and Bradley across Colin so they could see the dark green socks he was wearing. "The socks were completely accidental though, I'll admit to that one." He sat up again and turned his attention to Angel. "And I was planning to go out somewhere tonight…maybe." He answered her question, shrugging.

"Wearing that?" Bradley asked, motioning to the shirt.

"Yeah, I suppose." Colin zipped up his hoodie, feeling self-conscious.

"Well don't." Katie said all too quickly, earning a kick in the shin from Angel. "Ow!"

"Yeah, we could come round and watch some movies, 'P.S. I Love You' has an Irish guy in it, and he's lovely." Angel directed the last part to Katie, smirking. Katie nodded and hummed around the straw of her drink.

"No, you don't have to-"

"Do not go out tonight." Bradley ordered, rubbing the side of his face.

"Yes, Sire." Colin joked.

"Do _not _go out tonight, I will kill you if y-OW!" His attention quickly turned to Angel, who was smiling innocently.

"Please, Colin." She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well…Alright then." And those two words had meant Colin was waiting for the three to turn up, getting more and more impatient.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. "Finally." He muttered to himself, across the room to the door. "What took you three so…" His sentence was lost with one look at the three.

There in the doorway were three leprechauns holding four bottles of beer each. Two of the lovely little green things were smiling brightly, while the other looked pained as he forced a smile. Guess which one.

"Surprise!" They shouted. Colin just stood there, slack jawed at the sight. Katie and Angel were wearing matching outfits: black heels, white knee length socks with clovers dotted over them. The green dresses they were wearing come to just above the knee with frilly hems. The large green hats on each of their heads matched their dresses perfectly, a clover resting just to the left of the buckle on Katie's hat, and just to the right on Angel's.

Bradley stood between the two, golden buckles gleaming on his black boots, his white socks disappearing below the knee beneath cropped, green pants. The white shirt was unbuttoned to the black waistcoat on top of it, revealing Bradley's golden skin and the four leaf clover necklace he was wearing. The cuffs of the tailcoat were falling over his hands and Colin guessed they would end up pushed up if it wasn't taken off at some point. He, like the girls, was also wearing a green hat, though his was taller than theirs.

"Say…something…" Angel frowned in confusion. Then suddenly Katie gasped.

"Oh my God, we broke him!" She exclaimed. Bradley wrapped an arm around her and patted her head.

"Come on, Col. Let us in, look you're scaring the poor Irish thing." He pulled on Katie's cheek to emphasize the point.

"Get off!" Katie pushed Bradley off and ran into the apartment once Colin opened the door wide enough for them. He closed the door behind them and continued to stare at the three. "Colin?"

"Okay, first…Why?" He asked, waving his arms around and towards them manically.

"Well, I blame them." Bradley pointed to the girls then moved away (before Angel could kick him – heels really hurt!) to put the four bottles of beer he was holding on the kitchen counter and rummage through the draws for the opener.

"We thought it would be a nice surprise, and it's quite fun." Angel smiled broadly, rocking on her feet.

"Right, well, now that that's explained." Colin turned and took a good look at the two women. "You both look…Wow." The girls smiled gratefully at him before putting down their beer bottles to accept the open one Bradley offered. "And you," Colin began, taking in Bradley's appearance, "oh my God!" He burst out laughing, earning a scowl from Bradley.

"If you want this beer all over your head, keep laughing. If you want to drink it, stop now." Colin nodded and took one of the bottles, trying to hide his smile around it. "Oh, and by the way:" Colin watched a Bradley took off his hat, revealing a smaller, glittery one that rested atop an Alice band.

"Huh, cute." Colin mocked, not bothering to hide his smile.

"Glad you think so." Bradley took it off and quickly put it on Colin, catching his ear with the hard plastic. "Well, if they weren't so bit they wouldn't get in the way, would they?" Was all he said when Colin complained.

After splitting the twelve beers between them, and drinking another…some that had just appeared in the apartment (_Damn leprechaun magic_, Colin remembered thinking.) they were playing Strip I Never.

"Okay, no further than underwear, because I don't want to see anything of anyone else's, and I don't want anyone to see what's mine, got it?" Katie said as clearly as she could with four…five…some drinks in her.

"Kay, Angie, Angie Angel, you go first!" Bradley said, pointing to where she sat on the floor across the circle from him.

"Okay…I have never…kissed a girl." Both boys grumbled and took of their hats. Katie sat quietly then slowly took of her hat as well.

"Katie?" Bradley asked, eyes wide.

"It was one time, and it didn't mean anything." Katie protested. Bradley and Colin turned to each other, both thinking the same thing: _Lesbian Katie, that would be so hot…_

After almost two hours of laughing, drinking and stripping, Bradley was down to his underwear, losing to 'I have never had sexy dreams about Santiago.' And the four decided that they had spent enough time in the apartment and should hit the town.

They went to a club in the town centre, where they were recognized by a few people, but were too pissed to sign anything, so just carried on dancing to the pounding music.

-

When Merlin woke on Thursday 18th March, it was to a pounding headache an vague memories of dancing leprechauns.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, there should be more, anyone wanting to make a seuqel is welcom****e to, if this Irish strangeness is worth it.**

**And there was...Oh yeah: HAPPY ST PATRICK'S DAY!**


End file.
